inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Tongues
The Silver Tongues Forget Exterminatus. Words are the only weapons needed to destroy a planet. - Silver Tongues saying The Silver Tongues are a breakaway faction of Alpha Legion that worship Tzeentch. They are perfect liars and their voices are almost hypnotic, making whoever listens to them agree with their every sentiment. Their armour is similar to that of the fallen in both colouration and design, leading many to wonder if the fallen and the Silver Tongues merged forces at some point. Many dark apostles now flock to the banner of the Silver Tongues as who better to spread the word of the power of Chaos than an army that can convince people of nearly anything?. The silver tongues differ from their parents, the Alpha Legion in a few ways, they are more open to strangers than the Alpha Legion and unlike the Alpha Legion they have only one clear leader. The Silver Tongues are also less patient than the Alpha legion, while the Alpha Legion will happily seed a sector full of sleeper agents for as long as a millennium, waiting for the perfect moment to throw the system into chaos, The Silver Tongues on the other hand prefer to act quicker and create open rebellions rather than hidden ones. The Imperium of man, specifically the Inquisition almost hate them more than the Alpha Legion as though the Silver Tongues rebellions are easy to spot, they happen very quickly. The shortest time period it has taken for Silver Tongues to corrupt a system is 50 years. So while they are often less effective then an Alpha Legion strike they happen far more often. First sighting and Notable sightings They never see us coming, all they see are the ruins we leave. - Epsillion, lord of the Silver Tongues 909.M32''' The Third Black Crusade''' During the events of the third crusade Arx and the surrounding planets suddenly turned traitor. The Imperium is still unsure of the exact events of what happened, but reporting of strange ships in the system and Chaos Space Marines wearing bright silver armour has all but confirmed it was the work of the silver tongues. By the time imperial forces arrived at Arx though the silver tongues were long gone, leaving cultists everywhere to loot and burn their way through the system. as the imperial forces managed to finally find their way into the planetary governors palace at Arx they realised their mistake. the entire building had been converted into a giant pentagram that was sustaining a greater daemon of Tzeentch. Nearly all imperial guardsman sent to Arx were wiped out and many of the few to survive were executed by the inquisition when they returned, such was the taint left on them by Tzeentch. 313.M56 Tzeentch Speaks The Silver Tongues aided by Vox Sonum travel deep into the eye of terror. There they discovered an ancient Tzeentchian artefact guarded by a zealous cult who believed Ahriman was a god. They tried to defend their world from the Silver Tongues and even attempted to summon daemons, but Vox Sonum made the daemons turn against the cult that summoned them. The leader of the expedition Epsillion, a former high ranking ember of the Alpha Legion claimed the ancient weapon as his. it was an archaic flamer that, when used turned its victim into corrupted warp spawn. Everything the flames touch is affected by the power of raw change and is turned into horrible twisted shapes. It is known as Tzeentch's Tongue. 919-929.M41 The Night of a Thousand Rebellions While it was previously unknown who orchestrated it, it now appears that the Segmentum Pacificus uprisings were staged by the Silver Tongues. Large swathes of the segmentum fell and the Silver Tongues swiftly moved in to secure and consolidate the entire system. In the end they were eventually forced out but it took the imperium's forces roughly 2000 years to actually manage to put down the multiple uprisings, and contain the utter chaos it caused to both shipping routes, and planetary tithes. On top of all that it also wasted the time and resources of the Imperial Gaurd who where needed else where to combat the growing threat of a nearby Ork Waghhhh. Because of this The Night of a Thousand Rebellions is considered by the Silver Tongues to be one of their greatest successes 999.M41 The Unholy Trinity Currently imperial forces are highly worried, a pact has been struck between the Silver Tongues, Impure and the Red Corsairs. It is as yet unknown why this unholy alliance has happened but it is guessed that this is some kind of end game play from chaos. So far they appear to of not done much, though the raids on the Ghraca Sector have increased by the Impure, now aided by both the Gorewolves and the Red Corsairs. Meanwhile the Silver Tongues have been spotted near and around regions in which the Alpha legion and the Omega Legion has led to no end of speculation as to the intentions of all involved, even calling into question the honour and loyalty of the Omega Legion Current Status Currently it is unknown where the Silver Tongues are, where their planet/asteroid/base is or what they plan next, all that is known is that they are appearing in greater numbers than before and their attacks are becoming more frequent and varied all across imperial space, severely draining The Imperium's resources. Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters